He Only Knows How to be Loyal to his Master
by Hachidaime Hokage
Summary: You always seemed to have bad luck when it came to summoning Steak. But when you finally got the fiery red head, being a Master Attendant has never been the same. Steak x Master Attendant
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever story and I intend it to be longer than a few chapters so please stay tuned if you like it! This is a reader insert story but most of the time you'll just be referred to as Master Attendant. Although its reader insert and having customary hair and eye colour are all part of the fun, I'm just gunna be lazy and basic and stick to basic features (kinda also for the sake of PLOT-SAMA!). Anyways without further bs from the author, I present to your Fiery Red Colours!_

You and your team of food souls push through the familiar doors of the building that is your restaurant. Once entering, busy food souls from the kitchen waved at you as you walked by.

"Hey Master Attendant! You down for another game tonight?" Sandwich yelled mischievously to you.

You shook your head and turned him down. "Can't tonight sorry. I just got 50 more soul embers from today's mission and I think I have enough to summon 3 more food souls. I'll probably do it tonight."

"Well alright then. Good luck with that!" He replied, turning back to his almost completed braised octopus.

You led your team of food souls to the end of the hall, turned around and placed your hand on Milk's shoulder.

"Well done today guys! We did amazing. That Aizen fella was tough but I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Thank you Master Attendant. You're too kind." Black Tea politely nods. You knew Milk and Black Tea were always close, so you made sure to put them in the same team whenever you can.

You addressed the rest of the team members and advised them to rest up for tonight before tomorrow in case of any important missions from Olivia.

"Hmph. Funny of you to assume I need to rest. You underestimate me, Attendant." Red Wine towers over you and frowns. "But whatever. I'll hang around when you do your summoning tonight, just so you don't accidentally get Steak."

It's true that you have a handful of good food souls, but you just haven't had the best of luck when it came to summoning Steak. You knew that Red Wine and Steak would work together well in a combo attack but why they hated each other was beyond you.

"Oh don't say that." Gingerbread furrowed her brows at Red Wine. "You know it's not up to her who she gets."

Red Wine rolled his eyes at his friend. He has always had a soft spot for Gingerbread.

A few hours after dark, the restaurant served its last customer before closing. A few food souls decided to go to their rooms to rest while others were training. The rest were huddled together in the basement where the portal that led to the world of food soul was.

"Who do you think it's gunna be?"  
"I don't know but I hope it's Jello!"  
"Shut UP Omurice! All you talk about is Jello Jello Jello!"  
"Well I'm sorry Mango Pudding, but Jello is prettier than you."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

As you drowned out the noise from some of the bickering food souls were making, you grabbed your ember pouch and threw 150 soul embers into the glowing yellow abyss. You were really hoping for a new food soul. Maybe a UR food soul with super high stats or a nice M food soul with high freshness to help out in the restaurant. With a swoosh and a few dings, the portal opened and out came...

15 shards of Nasi Lamak.

You tried not to look too disappointed. The girl was nice to you but her aura was always creeping you out, as if she would actually stab those who got into your way and made them "all disappear".  
You grabbed another 150 soul embers and repeated your actions. Out came...

15 shards of Milk

"Oh good. Now you can ascend me to 4 stars, Master Attendant." Milk perked up behind you.

"Yep. You'll be a lot stronger now, Milk." You happily said to her, then you quietly whispered as you grabbed the last 150 embers from your pouch "third times the charm, third times the charm..."

The portal whirled and you crossed your fingers... and then...

"This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you!"

You gasped, Red Wine cursed.

_I know nothing much really happened so far but it'll get better I promise! Most of the foodsouls I use in my story are the ones I already have (so I have an idea on their personalities) I don't have Gingerbread yet :( but I'll include her in my story because she's combo with Red Wine. LEAVE A COMMENT :))))_


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it" Red Wine cursed. "I jinxed it this afternoon!"

Steak, in all his fiery red glory, glanced over to his long time rival and scowled. "You scoundrel! I can't believe I'll be working with you again."

As Red Wine got up from his seat and started striding over to Steak tauntingly, the latter placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to retaliate. You can already picture the ruins your restaurant will be in if they were to fight it out in here.

"STOP IT! Red Wine, Steak just got here! Can't you chill out for now?" You said as you stood between the two antsy food souls.

Red Wine withdrew his blade "I've known this fool for a long time, Attendant. All he knows is how to be loyal to his master, nothing else." He turns and makes his leave.

"WHY YOU!" Steak bellows. "I'M GUNNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Eyes ablaze, he pulled out his sword from his belt, pointing it at the proud alcoholic drink (that sounds weird lol). You placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from throwing himself at Red Wine.

"Red Wine." You said in a rarely seen serious tone "although I see all you food souls as my friends, I still expect you to be loyal to me. You guys can do your own thing but I need you to be there for me when I need you. If Steak is a loyal food soul then it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Steak, only having known you for less than five minutes, stared at you with nothing but utmost admiration. He had previous Master Attendants who treated their food souls with less respect, finding you was truly a gem. He internally promised himself that he would protect you no matter what.

Red Wine muttered something incoherent but it was something along the lines of "-I'm very loyal what the hell... foolish pig..." he turned around and stomped up the stairs, every step clanking loudly with his posh boots.

After some of the food souls left the room, you finally formally introduced yourself to your new friend.

"So, my name is Y/N and I'm your new Master Attendant!" You cheerfully said to Steak. You've seen his catalog in your food souls guide but his picture in the book really couldn't reflect how handsome he was. You caught yourself slightly blushing. Steak, being oblivious as always, didn't notice.

"I'm terribly sorry for my outburst just now. Red Wine and I go way back but we aren't always on the best of terms..." Steak sheepishly scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

You smiled and waved it off. You then proceeded to show him around your restaurant and the general order of things. Steak seemed mildly interested, but he only started legitimately listening when you started to talk about missions and fights.

"Right now I have Milk as my leader in my main team. There's also Black Tea, Red Wine, Gingerbread and Bamboo Rice." You counted as you listed off the main fighters in your family of food souls.

"Oh." Steak looked a little disheartened at the fact that your team is already full. He really wanted to prove himself worthy to you.

You sensed his sudden gloominess and reassured him "Don't worry though! Once I've given you enough potions and level you up, you'll be strong and you can join us sometimes!"

"But your team is already full." Steak sulked even more.

You shook your head. "Sometimes, some missions don't allow us Master Attendants to use Strength or Magic food souls for some reasons, I'll need backup when that happens so don't worry!"

At that, Steak recovered his normal vigour.

-time skip-

"Why are these dumplings so hard to KILL!" Gingerbread grunted as she wiped off the sweat that had beaded on her forehead. "I don't like being sweaty... ARGHHH!" She cried as she did a series of slashes against the enemy.

Black Tea leaped up into the air, did a flip and did her special attack.

"It ends. Here."

The evil colourful dumplings fell lifeless to the ground. You gathered up the small amount of loot they dropped and turned to your food souls.

"I know these things are bothersome and a drag, but we gotta do it to proceed further. How about I make your favourite dishes when we get back?"

Bamboo Rice had the biggest grin on his face "HELL YEA! I can't wait for those corn pies of yours, Attendant!" Lost in his delicious thoughts, he charged forward into the woods, searching for new enemy.

"Wait! Bamboo don't just run away like tha-!"

Your warning went unheard as your green food soul was attacked by a long slimy tentacle.

"It's Uke Mochi!" You exclaimed! "Guys we've dealt with her before! This will be a piece of cake."

Another tentacle darted forward from the shrubs and tall trees. Uke Mochi's body was hidden behind the thick canvas so your team couldn't see its face, hence made it more difficult for them to fully engage in battle.

Bamboo Rice scurried back into formation and muttered a few apologies for running off, took out his trusty machete and went into a battle stance. "Ha. You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight! This will be EAAASYYYY!"

Uke Mochi slowly emerged from its hiding... except, it wasn't the normal Uke Mochi you were accustomed to seeing. This one was a complete monster! (Enhanced version)

You've only heard tales of the true form of Uke Mochi, you never thought you'd have to face one so soon! Your hands grew sweaty as they gripped the hilt of your knife in case you needed to use the straight cutting skill to help your food souls.

"U-uh Master?" Bamboo Rice stuttered, something he never did unless he knew he was in deep shit. "You might wanna have some healing skills handy too."

Enhanced Uke Mochi was now towering over all of you, it roared in anger and lifted a tentacle to attack.  
Gingerbread, being the first line of defence, immediately blocked the blow with her shield. It didn't stop her from staggering a few steps backwards though.

"Damn it's strong!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "We're gunna have to give it our all."

"Don't we always?" Red Wine said while attempting to slash a tentacle with his blade.

The battle continued with Milk constantly healing everyone, but it was barely enough to keep them standing. You used your healing skills too but it only can help so much.

Uke Mochi, growing frustrated with half its health left, violently swung its tentacles at Gingerbread. Immobilizing the toughest one will lead to the fall of the others. A series of strong hits nearly took her out. With less than 10% of health, she still stood bravely in front of the rest.

Uke Mochi, having been so DONE with these annoying food souls, started to charge its special attack.

"Watch out!"  
"*gasp*!"  
"Damn it!"

With one exhale, Uke Mochi took all five of your food souls out.

_Hiiii! Well there's a bit of action now but not much romance yet but it'll happen soon! Steak will be more involved in the next chapter I promise! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Grinning evilly at its victory, Uke Mochi slithered back into the woods. You stood, shocked still. _How did this happen? I knew I wasn't fully levelled up but I thought I could've pulled it off! _You were knocked back to your senses by Bamboo Rice's painful groaning.

"Ungghh... Master... are you hurt?" His wild green tresses were even messier as he lifted his head and tried to push himself to his feet. You quickly rushed to his side to assist him. "Thank you, Master."

You didn't know how you did it, but you managed to miraculously drag all your food souls back to your restaurant. Well Bamboo helped too but he was having a harder time.

With Gingerbread on one side and Milk on the other, your hands were full so you tried to knock the door with your forehead. As you braced yourself for the impact of the door to your forehead, it opened.

You couldn't stop yourself in time and accidentally hit your head onto a pair of nicely kept horns. You winced and pulled back in pain.

"Ack! I'm sorry Master Attendant! Are you alright?" Steak asked as he used the palm of his hand to sooth the pain in his horns (they connect to his skull so let's say he felt something). His eyes then drifted to your injured team. "Damn! What the hell happened?"

Steak helped the rest of the injured food souls into the house while some other food souls lend a hand as well. You explained the situation to them, they were upset but most knew they couldn't have done anything to help anyways.

"I'll need a new team to fill up their spots for now." You addressed your strongest food souls in the room. You had an extra few of them levelled up in case of situations like this.

"Oh dear... looks like Gingerbread isn't going to be in fighting condition for quite some time..." Tiramisu sighed as she checked up on the unconscious Gingerbread. "She suffered quite a terrible concussion, these burns don't help anyone either.

You looked over to Gingerbread's sleeping form, full of regret. If only you had left the fight and escaped, but your pride didn't let you. _How foolish of me. I knew it was dangerous, all of my senses were telling me to run and forfeit the battle... but I was naive and thought I could do it... _your hand balled into a fist as you thought of the battle. Milk was first to fall. With the lowest HP, it wasn't a surprise, but once your only healer was down, everyone else soon followed.

Gingerbread took the most damage. With bruises and charred marks on her face, even when she's not conscious, her face was scrunched up as if she was still in a lot of pain. You bit your lip at the sight, remorse washing over you.

Steak noticed how hard you were taking this and placed his hand over yours. It was calloused and rough but gentle at the same time. "You did your best. Many don't survive after fighting Enhanced Uke Mochi... That slimy bastard will pay for this." He snarled out the last bit of his sentence with poison dripping from each word.

Taken aback by his gentle touch but the sudden coldness on his face at the mention of Uke Mochi, you kept quiet and tried to suppress the slight fear you felt towards Steak's murderous demeanour. Part of you thought it was because of what Uke Mochi did today, but another part of you felt that there was much more to Steak's hatred towards the Fallen Angel.

_What happened between them?_

_-_time skip-

For the past week, you have assembled a new team of food souls while your main team rested. While you didn't want it to seem like you were picking favourites, you reserved the big missions for your main fighting team instead. As of these few days, you have only been running errands and battling against weaker Fallen Angels.

"Master Attendant," Tom Yum said while you bent over and collected the loot from the Rocketeros your team slaughtered. "I-I was wondering... I love fighting alongside you during missions, but I've always wanted to do explorations or delivery instead."

You raised an eyebrow, pondering Tom Yum's request. To be completely honest, you knew Tom Yum was tough but maybe the current team wasn't right for him. He didn't even have a combo attack.

"Alright. I'll switch you out so you can join Nasi Lamak for explorations. You're both three starred so I expect a lot from you two!" You replied. Tom Yum was elated.

_Well now I don't have a defence. _Your thoughts drifted off to a certain fiery red head.

Once reaching your restaurant, you found Steak training with his swords in the training area. You approach him to tell him the newly made arrangements.

"I'm honoured to help you Master, but why do you ask me now instead of before?" Steak inquired after you've proposed his new position.

"Well with Red Wine still recovering, you'd have no one to do your combo attack with, so I was hesitant until now. I don't have a defence food soul at the front lines." You gave him your truthful answer.

Steak looked offended "Are you saying that I can't fight without that scoundrel? He furrowed his brow and squared his shoulders. "I'll have you know that I am SPLENDID in combat!" He proclaimed while putting a hand to his chest, proudly.

You giggled at how he was trying to be cool but it came out looking funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Steak popped a vein on his temple. "Do you doubt me?!"

"Not at all!" You exclaimed with a laugh. "Show me how good you are in battle the next time we have a mission." you turned and made your leave, not without winking at him. "I expect a lot from you."

Steak stared at your retreating form. True, he was annoyed at the fact you seemed to doubt his skill, but no one had ever teased and taunted him in a way that made his heart pound so much.

_**Do comment my lovely Master Attendants!**_


	4. Chapter 4

After giving Steak a position in your team, you levelled him up as promised.

"Drink up Steak, I need you in top notch condition." You said as you handed him a few hundred vials of potions. The rest of the souls on your current team are at level 50 and Steak was only at level 10. "This is going to take a while but it'll be worth it."

Steak nodded his thanks and started chugging the blue liquid. As he was doing that, the rest of the members came into the room.

"I see you are levelling him up, that's good." Brownie said as he sat down on the seat across from you. "A strong defence is a great asset."

You smiled at the butler, he always seemed to be level headed and you can count on him to be a good leader. He always seemed to have a poker face though... that's why you gave him cat ears and a maid outfit to make him cuter than he already was.

You reached for his cat ears and felt the fluffy material under your fingertips, giggling while you're at it. Brownie looked at you, slightly bemused.

_She's a lost cause. _He thought to himself and internally sighed.

After Steak had gulped down the last of his potion, he stood up from his seat with his chest puffed out. "I am ready for battle, Master."

You turned your attention to Steak and laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. He gave you a slight pout but indignantly continued "just you watch, I don't need Red Wine to be strong. I'll do anything to protect you!"

Hearing your food souls claim their loyalty to you was nothing new. However, coming from Steak just made it so... alluring. You bashfully looked away.

Catching this, Sukiyaki smirked knowingly towards Pineapple Cake. She in turn just giggled behind her hands. Eggette just looked at the two, confused and innocent as ever.

-time skip-

Steak valiantly slashed through a hermit crab and two fanged snails. After their demise he returned his swords to his belt. "That was too easy, Master. Even without a healer I barely lost any HP."

Sukiyaki leaned towards Pineapple Cake and whispered "He's so rough... and so much stamina... I wonder if that's what the Attendant likes. ;)" Pineapple cake blushed at what he suggested. Eggette, having good hearing, blithely exclaimed "What? What does Master Attendant like? What do you mean she likes it rough?"

Pineapple Cake quickly covered his mouth with her hand "Shush you!" She whispered harshly into his ear. But the damage was already done.  
You and Steak were beet red at his comment. Although the young boy meant no harm, he was unaware of what he's done to the two of you.

_What! She likes it rough? _Steak mentally exclaimed. _Such a short, innocent looking girl likes it ROUGH?_

_Ajdjakkfiajfjakfkalfkamfskcksgl_ you were dying in the inside.

Eggette, still haven't learnt his lesson, came up to you and innocently voiced his concerns. "Well Master Attendant, no matter what you like, I just hope you're safe and make sure that whatever is roughing you up doesn't hurt you too much!"

_Ejkfskyfkakflqmfmwglslgjek!_ You died in the inside.

_**This was a funny little short transition chapter. I'm sorry about the crappy new team formation, I just chose the food souls with the best personality for the plot. Sukiyaki is that best guy friend who is in with all the gossip. COMMENT! :)))**_


	5. Chapter 5

You and your temporary team of food souls were trekking along the dirt road in a forest near Gloriville. You were on your way back to your restaurant after an easy mission, leading the way as your food souls followed behind you.

Sukiyaki had taken the liberty to give Eggette a very explicit sexual education class and the boy is now scarred for life. Pineapple cake was on the side trying to sugar coat every vulgar thing that came out of Sukiyaki's mouth. Phrases like "ball-gags to spice things up" and "chains and whips" were quickly covered by Pineapple Cake's frantic exclaims of "THAT'S TOO MUCH! STOP IT! HE MAY BE A FOOD SOUL BUT HE'S JUST A KID!"

Brownie, finding the entire situation quite amusing, asked the important question.

"How do you know these things, Sukiyaki? Have you experienced these things yourself?" Brownie's calm smile couldn't hide the mischievous look in his usually emotionless eyes.

Sukiyaki turned towards the food soul dessert and snorted "pfft. I wish. There are some hot people out there... oh well, I learnt this stuff from my previous Master Attendant. He ran a strip club on the side while managing his restaurant. Plus, if you asked, I'm sure Spicy Gluten would be happy to give u a few tips and tricks." He winked and nudged at Eggette.

Pineapple cake made a disgusted face and quickly covered the boy's ears. "ALRIGHT he's heard enough today!"

You just shook your head, still embarrassed but nonetheless, having fun. Your couldn't help but let your thoughts drift off to a side point Sukiyaki made though...

"So... tell me more about your previous Master Attendants. What were they like?"

At this, everyone looked uneasy. Food souls are bound to their masters until death. Their loyalty and feelings for their old masters must still be lingering after some time.

You quickly regretted the words once they left your mouth so you tried to wave it off. "I-it's fine if it's a sensitive subject! Let's talk about something else!"  
However, Brownie thought it was a reasonable question so he saw fit to answer it.

"My previous Master Attendant was a nobleman in France. I was summoned by him sometime in the late 1700s. He ran a beautiful restaurant but only higher class people can afford to eat there. I don't really understand human sentiments but I think the towns people were unhappy about that..." Brownie recalled his old Master who was a little snobbish but nevertheless kind to his food souls. It didn't take you long to figure out what happen to his old Master. What a terrible time to be filthy rich in France.

"The town's people chopped his head off." Brownie vehemently finished his story. The rest of the food souls winced.

"Pineapple Cake and I had the same Master Attendant." Eggette said, after recovering from his trauma. "She was really nice but she passed away in a car accident at a young age."

Pineapple cake looked away, stone faced and shook her head to relief herself of bad memories.

Steak sighed. "time is most cruel to humans... your lives are so fragile it's almost frivolous to see how much conflict your kind starts, only for it to mean nothing once you leave this life behind." He continued, "my Master Attendant was a man of great cooking skills and owned a lavish restaurant. He was also very active in politics, something I will never understand. It made him cruel and unruly, although he was my master attendant and I was loyal to him, working for him was pure hell."

You stayed silent... you've heard of abusive Master Attendants but you didn't think Steak was one of the victims. You reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a supportive smile, in return he gave you a nod of thanks.

There was a long awkward silence between you and the food souls. You made a mental note that talking about ex-Master Attendants is taboo so you'll never end up in a situation like this again.

Lost in your thought, you failed to notice the root of a tree sticking out from the ground. Being the clumsy human that you are, the mossed wooden plant part's existence was enough to make you trip and fall into a patch of wet, cold mud. Screw Gloriville for its wet climate and common mud puddles.

"Ahh!" You yelped as the wet mud seeped into your shirt and shorts. It was so gross.

Not only did your team not help you right away, a few of them had the audacity to laugh at your little accident.

Brownie quickly helped you to your feet as you glared at the rest of your team.

"I hope you're happy! Now we need to take a detour to the river so I can clean myself."

They groaned at the thought of walking more.

_Serves them right for being dicks._

_-_time skip-

"Master! Are you almost done?" Steak yelled impatiently from behind some trees.

You had managed to find a peaceful spot with a waterfall that led to a small pond.

Being a neat freak, you immediately jumped into the water to clear your clothes of the muddy residue from the fall. The cold water was freezing at first but eventually became very cool and comforting. Your team decided to do some free roaming before you finished bathing in the pond alone. Steak annoyingly pointed out that you were weak and clumsy, so he made the _oh so thoughtful _decision to stay behind to make sure nothing happened to you. You made a very threatening point to make sure he didn't turn around and see you butt ass naked and he grunted a _I don't care about these things but fine_ as a reply.

To take advantage of his presence, you took your clean, wet clothes off and ordered him to guard them them while they dried on a branch. To put it frankly, your beefy friend was fricken BORED!

Hollering a few words of haste, Steak continued to sulk against the bark of a tree and 'watch the clothes dry as Master relaxes a bit.'  
He judged your choice of attire as his eyes studied the plain red T-shirt and denim shorts you were just wearing 10 minutes ago.

_She ought to wear more battle-friendly armour!_

His eyes continued to move along the clothes and lingered on your undergarments. He blushed when he was once again reminded that his very cute Master Attendant was fully naked in a pond right behind him.

He shook his head to clear unholy, sinful thoughts when Eggette's boyish voice came into his mind...

_"Master Attendant likes it rough!"_

Squeezing his eyes shut and pulling at his red hair, Steak grunted in disbelief at how poorly he was handling his attraction to you.

He was at his wits end! You better be done soon or he'll end up doing something he'll regret.

"MASTER ATTENDANT HURRY UP!"

No reply.

"Master?"

Silence.

Steak's blood pressure increased when you didn't respond. He pushed himself off the bark and turned around, only to find an empty pond with no Master Attendant in sight.

_What the FUCK!_

He considered finding the others but he honestly had no idea where they were. He was about to leave when he remembered the naked state you were in. Steak bit his lip. He can't carry all your wet ass clothes! He had no bag and only two pockets.

Deciding that he had no other options, he grabbed your bra and panties, shoved them into his pockets before hurrying off to find you.

_**This chappie started off kinda serious so I thought I'd give you and Steak a little adventure in the coming chappies ;) Stay tuned! 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone let me know about the problem from Chapter six so thank you for that notice! I'm just re-uploading the chapter and rearranged chapter 6 and 7 so nothing has changed, I just fixed chapter 6.**

You woke up from your slumber with a painful groan. Wet, cold and very naked, you attempted to warm your body by rubbing your hands on your arms, only to realize that they were tied behind your back. Your surroundings were dark, but you could tell that you were moving by the slight bumps and jostles.

_Am I in a box?!_

You squinted your eyes to catch your bearings and made out the four corners to prove your hypothesis correct.

_What the hell. Was I kidnapped?_

You could faintly hear your kidnappers chatting as they carried the box that contained you.

"This is what they get for ... ... comrades..."

"... if Boss would... her..."

"Probably let Conchi... then we'll ... Conch decide."

You took a few deep breaths to calm your frantically beating heart. _"By the sound of their voices, they should be a fanged snail and a puffin... and since they're taking me to their boss... it's probably Queen Conch."_

Oh my god. Were the hermit crabs you killed in your mission directly tied to the Queen of Shells herself? What shitty luck! And the mission plus this bullshit wasn't even worth the payment you got.

You winced and felt the lump in your head swell. Puffins and fanged snails are so weak, and yet you let your guard down and they were able to knock you out with a stone. Once you get back to your restaurant you really ought to get some of your food souls to train your combat skills.

On another part of the forest, Steak was hurrying after your trail. He determined the perpetrators who took his Master Attendant were probably snails since they sloppily left a mucus trail from the pond.

"Damn snails!" Steak grumbled to himself. "Good thing they're so stupid and left a trail." Steak pulled out one of his swords to slash his way through the dense vegetation.

-by the pond-

The rest of your team rejoined at the spot where you were supposedly bathing. When they didn't see you or Steak, their instincts told them something was wrong.

"Aren't these Master Attendant's clothes?" Sukiyaki prodded at the still wet material of your shirt. "Where are her undies?"

Pineapple Cake pointed at a small opening (the one Steak made) that led from the pond, anxiously "there's a mucus trail here. That's probably where the Attendant is!"

"We have no time to lose. As her butler, I will slaughter anyone who dares to hurt Master Attendant." Said Brownie in his calm, almost robotic voice.

"You are one hell of a butler..." muttered Sukiyaki.

As the leader Brownie led the remaining food souls to search for their lost companions.

•••

You sighed in frustration. Besides from cooking and running a restaurant, you lacked skill in almost every other field and it's finally proving to be a problem. You couldn't undo the knot that tied your hands back and the handkerchief that gagged your mouth tasted like sweat.

You slumped in defeat. In psychology, this phenomenon is known as 'learnt helplessness'. It's when an organism gives up on trying to escape a bad situation because they think that there's nothing they can do. Or maybe you were just trying to sound smart and convince yourself that giving up to conserve energy wasn't that bad of a choice.

You were suddenly jostled out of your mental battle with yourself. Then your box landed on the floor and knocked you around inside, loosening the poorly made gag.

_Ow what the heck? What's going on? Wait... is that Steak?_

You heard his angry battle cry - "GET AWAY FROM ME", and the squishing of dying puffins, signalling the victory of your horned food soul.

_Yay!_

When you were sure the battle was over, you used your feet to push yourself up in the box and bashed your head through the poorly taped wooden flaps.

"Master! Are you...!" Steak's sentence halted midway and he quickly turned around to shield his eyes from your naked chest. His face was as red as his hair.

Realizing that you were still in your birthday suit (_or maybe you just wanted to be a tease), _you immediately turned around so your back faced him.

"I'm sorry! I'm stupid!" You exclaimed, trying to justify the amazing view you just gave your food soul.

He reached into his pocket and threw your bra at you. You would've put it on if your hands were free.

"S-Steak... one last request...? Can you untie my hands first?" You timidly asked. This situation can't possibly get anymore embarrassing!

_Fuck. _Steak tried to keep his eyes averted as he made his way to you and untied your hands. He couldn't help but trailed his eyes along your curves before catching himself and turning away again. _Double fuck._

After putting on your under wear. You and Steak walked back the way you came from, the tense air between you two growing very uncomfortable. After a while, you decided to break the ice.

"Thanks for finding me... they were going to take me to Queen Conch and I definitely would've been killed."

"It's fine. It's my duty as a food soul to protect my Master Attendant." Steak replied.  
"Hey! You didn't even need my help. You busted out of that box by yourself!" Steak grew angry. "What the hell did you get me all worried for when you could've escaped by yourself!?"

You were taken aback by his sudden angry outburst. Truth to be told, the way you were placed sideways in the box was a bit harder to escape... but you could've still kicked around and eventually get out.

_IT'S TIME FOR EXCUSES!_

"I was naked! I can't just get out and run around, someone might see me!" _Ha! Great rebuttal! _You internally patted yourself on the back. What a little shit you are.

At the mention of 'naked', Steak was vividly reminded of the sight that had been _involuntarily _engraved in his mind. He bashfully looked away and mumbled something along the lines of "whatever... you're still basically naked right now..."

"Hey we found you!" Pineapple Cake chirped, "we were so worried!"

On the way back to the restaurant, Sukiyaki nudged Steak on the arm.

"So? What were they like? How much did you see? Were they big?"

Steak decided that he didn't really like working with Sukiyaki either.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG I FINALLY GOT THE VALENTINES DAY STEAK SKIN! It was worth my shit ton of crystals :') **_

You pushed open the doors to your restaurant and was greeted by your busy food souls. Some of them questioned why your clothes were wet but you brushed it off as "a small accident no one should speak of."

"Master Attendant, you're back! Red Wine and Bamboo Rice finally regained consciousness." Said Tiramisu as she came out of Bamboo Rice's room.

It felt as if a huge amount of weight was lifted off you. You breathed a sigh of relief "oh thank god. How about Gingerbread?"

Tiramisu shook her head "she's still unconscious but her condition is getting better."

"Alright. Thanks Tiramisu you were a lot of help" you smiled at one of your best healers. After she made her leave, you made your way to your green food soul's room.

He was sitting in his bed, hair long and messy as usual with his two rat friends on his head.

"You know if customers saw your rats around the restaurant, I'd get in a lot of trouble right?"

Bamboo Rice looked up and flashed a toothy grin at his Master Attendant "Well I've heard that some rats are really good cooks," he said knowledgeably "you let them sit on your head pull your hair to coordinate your movements to make a dish."

You raised your eyebrow "where did you hear such a ridiculous thing? That sounds unhygienic!"

Bamboo Rice shrugged and laughed. "Well it's a fun concept to think about." As his laughter quieted down, he took a deep breath "how are the others? Is everyone okay?"

"Milk and Black Tea woke up 2 days ago but are still in no condition to go on missions. Tiramisu estimated that they'll have to rest for approximately 3 weeks before being able to engage in fights again. Red Wine just woke up not long ago and I'm planning to see how he is next."

Bamboo Rice looked down at his hands "and... Gingerbread?"

"She... she's still unconscious. She was in a pretty bad condition when we first came back," You informed him. He had a solemn look on his face as if blaming himself for Gingerbread's situation. "But Tiramisu said she'll be okay so... She'll be okay!" You reassured him. He gave you a small smile.

Before you left his room, you told Bamboo Rice your plans for having some of your food souls train you in case you needed to fight. He immediately volunteered to take on the teacher role and demanded that you call him Senpai from now on. You physically shuddered and he cackled loudly, but the pain in his torso had him clutching his body.

"Ugh it still hurts."

"Well looks like I won't be calling you senpai anytime soon since clearly you're in no shape to train yet." You smirked at him before leaving his room.

After you closed the door behind you, you made your way down the hall towards Red Wine's room. Being a _barbaric uncivilized and uncultured _human that you are, you entered without knocking because you forgot.

"Tch. You're such a barbaric, uncivilized and uncultured human." Red Wine curled his upper lip in disgust. "People should always knock before entering a room."

You rolled your eyes "Well sorry! I was excited to see your _dashing face and charming personality._" You said sarcastically. Red Wine made a _tsk _sound of disapproval.

After telling him about your training idea, Red Wine was being a snob and annoying about it as usual.

"Hmph. I'm not teaching you. If anything, you'd suck so much you'd get in my way." He stared down at you proudly. "But I'm sure that oaf Steak will teach you."

_Speak of the devil..._

"RED WINE I HEARD YOU WERE UP!" Steak bursted through the door, without knocking.

You turned towards the red head and tilted your head upwards, wrinkled your nose slightly and said in your best posh voice "you're such a barbaric, uncivilized and uncultured food soul! You ought to be ashamed for not knocking." You shook your head and _tsked_.

Red Wine popped a vein "are you mocking me?"

After a few insults and a small fist fight, you left the two alone to finish with your errands in the kitchen.

"That girl should learn some manners. I don't want to have ties with a Master Attendant who knows no class." Red Wine voiced his disapproval and shook his head.

The red head thought back to your impersonation of Red Wine and chuckled "well she was really cute when she tried to act like you, especially the part where she wrinkled her nose." A grin and a small blush spread across his face. This didn't go unnoticed.

"... Steak, don't tell me," Red Wine narrowed his eyes at his long time rival. Steak's silence was enough to confirm his suspicions.

Red Wine sat up straight in his bed and bonked him on the head "You IDIOT!"

Steak's face immediately went from slightly love-struck to what-did-you-just-say-to-me?! The two engaged in a small cat fight, Steak was really angry but held himself back enough not to injure Red Wine even more. Once the two blew off their steam, Red Wine continued his lecture with a huff.

"You know you can never be with her right?"

Steak furrowed his brows. Of course he knew. Every food soul knew that the bond between a Master Attendant and a food soul is one of master and servant. Nothing more. Furthermore, food souls can live for thousands of years but human lives were fleeting, gone and forgotten after a few decades.

Steak kept his face hard "yes I know..."

Red Wine, having known Steak for so long, knew that this idiot was going to make up an excuse to keep pursuing you. He rolled his eyes in advance.

"I've tried resisting her, but I've never met anyone like her before!" Steak continued.

Red Wine rolled his eyes again as Steak ranted on.

"She's so small and petite and yet she holds such a passionate spirit. When she gets angry her face turns all red and puffy that I just want to squeeze her! She's so clumsy but she still tries her hardest to improve as a Master Attendant. But what I admire most is her unrequited kindness she has for her food souls... I've never had a Master Attendant quite like that. I know it's only been a few weeks but everything about her is just so alluring to me." Steak looked at Red Wine with such an intense look that the latter was slightly taken aback by his sincerity.

Looking away, Red Wine sighed in defeat "I'm warning you Steak. This won't end well."

"We'll see about that."  
Steak left the room, determined as ever.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

You've assembled some of your strongest food souls to the training field and lined them up. Amongst them are mostly weapon users because as a mere human being, you possess no magical abilities. _Damn._

"Alright my lovely food souls! After a few incidents, I realize that I am in need of a training routine so I can defend myself when I don't have you guys around." You announced to the chosen few.

Steak, Bamboo Rice, Black Tea, Brownie and Pizza all watched you expectantly, they were pretty excited for this.

First up was Pizza. You foolishly thought that handling a big flag was going to be easiest so you thought Pizza's fighting style would be simple and effective. Pizza handed you his colourful flag and walked you through the basic steps of holding it and swinging it.

"Okie Master Attendant! Just stand with your feet shoulder width apart, yep that's right! Then use both hands to grip the flag and give it big ol' swing forward to hit people." The Italian food soul cheerfully lectured.

_Okay. Seems easy enough_.

Might I remind you that although you possess a strong will and a good body shape, your limbs were frail and weak with little to no muscle mass.

As you swung the flag upwards to bring it down for your first ever attack, the weight of the flag was too much and you fell back with the momentum. Bamboo Rice snickered behind his hand. Pizza gasped "Master! Are you okay?"

You groaned and wondered if this was all a big mistake. After all, physical activities were really not your thing, just getting out of bed in the morning exhausts you. You stared up at the Italian food soul with a blank expression "maybe I'll try something that requires less physical strength first."

-After 10 Minutes-

You aimed your revolver at a can 15 meters away. You closed your left eye in attempt to make your shoot as precise as possible.

"When the target is aligned with the barrel of the gun, just pull the trigger." Black Tea calmly instructs you on what to do. Brownie's eyes were also sharp with attention since he was also a gun user.

You fired your shot.

You being you, of course you missed.

Black Tea's palm collided with her forehead. "Master Attendant that was the 20th shot. How can you miss a still object so many times?"

Your frustration grew and you made more excuses for your failure "well maybe I'm not the best at aiming... maybe I'll be good with swords and knives! After all, I do have a straight cutting skill handy when I go into battle with you guys." You smugly reminded them the times you've helped finished missions in less than 60 seconds.

Bamboo Rice raised an eyebrow "but that's just random stabbing. There's no actual _skill _involved."

You glared at him, for he was kinda right.

Steak heaved a sigh and volunteered in a very serious tone "Alright Master, I'll train you next. We'll just start with hand to hand combat because any weapon is too much for you for now."

You felt relieved that you didn't have to pick up more heavy objects today.

The other food souls stood aside and watched you and Steak go into a battle stance. (if you can even call your weird squad a battle stance)

"Alright. Rules are: no dying. Aaaand start!" Bamboo Rice shouted, acting as referee.

You charged forward and punched Steak's chest with all the power your little body can muster. The impact was so great and shocking that your knuckles immediately stung with much regret and sadness. Steak barely moved an inch.

_Why was I cursed with such little strength? Why?_

You didn't give up though. Steak wasn't making any offensive attacks and only moved to block your weak ass blows. You charged at him with an open palm, hoping to karate chop him or something, then he side stepped and you fell to the floor.

You landed flat on the ground with a _thud. _Tears of frustration fell from your face but you refused to cry out loud, that would be humiliating! Your face puffed out in attempts to hold in your cries of fury. Staying on the floor, you continued to let the tears roll down your face, you even started shaking because you were so embarrassed.

"Master Attendant is vibrating." Pizza spoke up, his tone was sympathetic but it really wasn't helping.

Steak bent down to squat in front of you. He was quite dumbfounded by the sight before him but refused to let your cuteness get to him.

"Alright. That's enough for today Master. You did fine for your first time." Steak tried to comfort you but you were internally throwing a tantrum.

Bamboo Rice tactlessly _loudly _whispered into Steak's ear "don't lie to her Steak, she was just _awful._"

Letting hell break loose, you started pounding your fists onto the floor in, reverting to your 3-year old self and screamed "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GREEN TARZAN!"

Said Green Tarzan looked mildly amused chuckled.

"Stop fighting you two. Master attendant, you did better than I expected." Steak helped you up to your feet "besides, you didn't give up right away and I'm proud of you for that." Your face was still red from crying. He looked at you with loving eyes. "I bet your knuckle still hurts from that punch."

Then, he brought your red knuckled hand to his mouth and kissed it. All the angry frustration energy left you and was replaced with embarrassment.

"Yay!" Pizza squealed behind you. Italians are known for being romantic, right?

With his mouth still on your hand, his breath tickled your skin "next time, we'll do better." He released you and walked away.

Eyes wide, Bamboo Rice said to the equally surprised Black Tea "what was that? Did I miss something when I was unconscious?"

A few yards away...

Steak rounded to a corner where he was out of earshot and smacked his hand on his pounding heart.  
Letting out a shuddering breath "Oh my god I did not plan that. That was so terrifying."


End file.
